Alpha and Omega 2
by calowe
Summary: Kate and Humphrey are living peacefully in the newly united Western Pack in Jasper Park, Canada. But when Kate is taken by hunters, everything goes wrong. As for Humphrey, will he ever see his mate again?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold Winter day in Jasper Park Canada. Kate awoke to a nice refreshing breeze and stretched. She drew in a nice big breath of the crisp morning air. Kate and Humphrey had been living on their own for a few months. After the war, Lilly and Garth had decided to make peace with the packs. When they became mates, Kate and Humphrey had wanted to leave the pack and start their own. So on the first day of Fall, they had left on a train. Kate and Humphrey had been living a pretty good life. After a few months, Kate had found out she was going to have pups and this had made Humphrey ecstatic. Now she was heavily pregnant and almost done with her pregnancy. As soon as Kate was done stretching, she licked Humphrey's ear.

"Hey handsome." She said with a smile.

He then opened his eyes with a tired look.

"Hey." Humphrey said with a yawn.

"Want to go to get something to eat?" She said leaving the den.

"No thanks, I'll pass." He said stretching.

"All right then." Kate said walking over to the prey pile. She then began to eat the tasty fresh meat.

On the other side of the park, the rangers were ready to set out and find a suitable wolf pair. As the rangers drove deep into the woods, one of the rangers spotted a golden female wolf.

"Hey, look at that!" One of the rangers said pointing to the other ranger with binoculars.

"Do you see the size of that one!" The ranger said shoving the binoculars into his eyes.

"Yes, I do." The other ranger said with an agitated tone.

Suddenly the ranger quickly put his binoculars away and pulled out his gun.

"You're not going to tranquilize her, are you?" The other ranger said lowering the gun.

"Just a small amount." He said shoving his hand away.

"But, what about her mate?" The other ranger said with a worried look.

"It doesn't matter, just as long as there's more than one." He said aiming at the female wolf.

As the female wolf ate, the ranger quickly pulled the trigger.

Kate quickly stopped eating. She could feel a a pinch in her side. Kate then turned around and saw a tranquilizer dart.

"Oh no!" She thought with a surprised look. "I must get this out of my leg before it takes effect."

Kate then grasped her mouth around the dart and pulled it out, but it was too late. She began to feel the effects slipping into an unconscious state.

As soon as the female wolf was asleep, the rangers picked her up and loaded her into the back of the truck. Soon they started the truck and began to drove off. Kate now asleep in the back was now about to start her adventure and make a long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

When Humphrey awoke, It was the late afternoon. He had slept all day and know was going to search for Kate.

"Kate! oh Kate!" Humphrey shouted walking out of the den. As he looked around, he could see no sign of her.

"Hummm... That's odd, she's usually around here." Humphrey said with a suspicious look.

"Oh well, she must be by the lake." He said heading over to the far lake.

The lake was usually Kate's favorite spot to hang out. As soon as Humphrey reached the lake, he still didn't see her. "Where could she be?"

Humphrey thought trying to think of places where Kate would be.

Suddenly he got an idea. "Maybe she might be by the prey pile." Humphrey said running toward the prey pile.

When Humphrey reached the pile, he didn't find her. Soon he began to feel worried, Kate rarely went beyond the den area. Humphrey then decided to go and look for her around the territory.

As he was about to look for Kate, he stepped on something.

"Owww!" Humphrey yelled stepping back.

He looked at the ground and found the tranquilizer dart. Humphrey was shocked.

"They found Kate." He said in a frightened voice.

Humphrey didn't know what to do.

"How am I going to find her?" He said in a sad voice.

Humphrey thought about it, he was going to find Kate and bring her home. Suddenly Humphrey heard Lilly's voice.

"Hello Humphrey, where's Kate?" She asked looking around.

"Oh great." He muttered under his breath.

Lilly and Garth had been coming every two weeks to check on Kate. Humphrey quickly kicked the dart out of sight.

"Um, Lilly I have something to say." He said with a guilty look.

"What is it?" She said looking at Humphrey.

He sighed. "Kate has been taken away by the rangers." Humphrey whined.

Lilly gasped. "We got to go after her!" She yelled springing into action.

"No! no, it's alright I'm going to find her." He said trying to calm Lilly down.

"But it's dangerous out there alone." She said in a worried tone.

"She's right." Garth said.

"I know, but I'll be alright." Humphrey said reassuring Lilly.

"What am I going to tell my parents?" She said with a scared look.

"Just tell them Kate's alright until I get back." He said starting to walk off.

"But what if my mom finds out, she'll rip your head off!" Lilly shouted as Humphrey began to disappear.

"Don't worry! well be back before she finds out." He yelled not looking back.

"Alright, I trust you." Lilly whispered beginning to walk away.

Soon Humphrey was on his way. He sniffed the air, he could smell Kate's faint scent on a south wind and could also see tracks from the truck.

"Don't worry Kate I'll find you!" Humphrey yelled disappearing over the hills, hoping she was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

When the rangers arrived to their destination, they quickly opened the back of a cage and gently set the sleeping female wolf down in a safe location away from the other wolves. and drove off.

After a few hours, Kate woke up and began to look around.

"Where am I?" She said feeling tired and disoriented.

Kate then remebered that the rangers had tranquilized her. Suddenly she felt horrified.

"Am I back in Idaho?" Kate thought scared looking around.

She then looked at the sky, it was getting dark. Kate decided to look for some help, she began to search the unknown territory hoping a friendly face would help her.

As Kate searched around, a tall dark grey wolf lay lurking in the shadows watching her. Kate then saw a path and started to follow it. When she started walking towards the path, the wolf lunged at Kate and pinned her to the ground. She then opened her eyes and screamed.

What are you doing on my territory!" He growled baring his teeth.

"I-I-I didn't know anybody lived here, honest!" She said trembling under the wolf's massive paws, only seeing half a figure of the wolf.

As the wolf glared at Kate, he suddenly saw her belly.

"What is a wolf like you doing out here?" He said getting off of Kate.

"I was relocated, I was hoping to find somebody to help me." She said with sad eyes.

"Where do you come from?" He asked in a gruff voice watching Kate.

"I come from Jasper Park Canada." She said in a hopeful voice.

"Do you know by chance where I am?" Kate asked.

"You're in the mountains." He said.

"No, no, I mean what state?" She said curiously.

"Idaho." He answered.

"Oh no!" Kate said a few tears escaping her eyes.

He knew she was far away from home and felt a little bit bad for her.

"Well would you like to stay with me?" He said frowning.

"Yes, if it's not asking too much." She said her voice a little shakey.

The wolf sighed. "Follow me and stay to my right." He said beginning to lead Kate up the path.

Kate felt a little nervous following this mysterious wolf. "What was he hiding?" She wondered trying to get a glimpse of his left.

"What are you looking at?" He said with a growl turning his head to look at her.

Kate then moved back over to the other side before he could see her. He then frowned and turned his head back around, looking straight at the path. Soon they got to the den and entered. Kate let the stranger go first.

"Well aren't you coming in?" he asked entering the dark den.

She then walked in and could barely see him. "

"Where are you?" She asked searching around the den.

"Right here." He said walking over to Kate still not showing his left side.

"Why won't you come out of the shadows?" She said in a curious tone.

"That's none of your buisness!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you more clearly." Kate said backing away in fear.

He snarled and then showed his full body. She gasped.

"Wha-what happened to you?" Kate asked frightened.

His left side was scarred and completely bare and he was missing half an ear and an eye.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked growling. Kate shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, I did't know." She said feeling bad for him.

"I don't need your sympathy!" He yelled turning his back to Kate.

She knew that he needed some time and left him alone. After a while, He felt calm and walked over to Kate.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted." He said in a gruff tone.

"It's alright I understand." She said with a smile.

"By the way my name is Slash." He said still feeling a little mad.

"My name is Kate." She said sensing he really didn't want to talk and felt a little awkward.

"So how long are you planning to stay?" Slash said looking to Kate.

"As long as it takes for me to find a way home." She said hoping he didn't mind.

"Well don't get comfortable." He frowned looking away.

"It's getting late, why don't you get some rest." Slash said looking at the night sky.

Kate did as he said and laid down on the cold den floor. She began to fall asleep wondering if Humphrey was looking for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Humphrey still kept is nose to the ground and air keeping watch for Kate's scent. His gray fur was now caked with mud and his nose was cold. Humphrey drew in a breath of the ice cold air. It burned his nostrils with every breath. He began to pant seeing his breath in the air.

"Where is she?" Humphrey wondered looking around hoping Kate was alright.

As Humphrey kept walking around the forest sniffing the air her scent began to wither. Humphrey had been looking for her for hours and finally had come to a highway. The roads were empty luckily so that Humphrey could cross without getting hit. He cautiously looked around making sure there was no cars or trucks. Humphrey lifted his nose and could smell a faint whiff of Kate. He began to run following the road hoping her scent would stay in the air.

"Please let Kate be safe." He whispered to himself still keeping vigilant to the road ahead.

Meanwhile in Jasper Park Lilly and Garth had just arrived back to the pack. Eve had quickly caught her daughter's scent and smiled and went to greet her.

"Hello Lilly dear, how's Kate?" She said with her normal creepy charming smile. Lilly hesitated for a bit but quickly smiled. "She's doing fine mom." Lilly said with a cheesy smile trying to hide her guilt. Eve could tell something was wrong and began to frown.

"Are you sure?" She said with a suspcious look.

"Of course!" Lilly yelled. Eve quickly turned her gaze over to Garth.

"Is this true?" Eve said in a low growl.

"Yes, she is." Garth said his voice a little shakey.

"You know, if anything happened to my Kate I would rip your flank from your bones." She said in a growl starting to bare her teeth at Garth.

Suddenly Winston caught sight of what was happening and stopped Eve.

"Don't you think that's enough dear?" He gently said trying to calm down Eve.

She soon stopped growling and smiled.

"I guess you're right." Eve said. "After all Garth is such a nice young male." She smiled.

Winston and Eve began to trot off.

"Phew, thank goodness she didn't find out." Lilly said letting out a sigh.

"Yeah I swear she was going to rip my fur off!" Garth laughed.

Suddenly Lilly's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Garth said with a confused look. "It's just, what if something bad happened to Kate?" She said looking at Garth her big indigo eyes full of worry.

"I'm sure She is alright." He said trying to comfort Lilly.

"I hope you're right." She said turning her back beginning to walk away.

He knew Lilly felt bad and decided to leave her alone.

"Please find her soon." Garth said looking towards the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a cold early morning. Kate awoke to the cold air touching her pelt. She yawned and looked up towards the sky. The clouds were dappled with pink and purple as the the sun set a orange glow into the light blue sky. Kate began to look around the den searching for Slash. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Slash?" Kate said quietly hoping he would answer.

He didn't answer.

Kate quickly got to her paws beginning to walk towards the entrance. She looked around the vast mountain range. Kate still couldn't find Slash.

"Where did he go?"She said frantically looking around.

"Slash!" Kate yelled hoping he would hear her. Suddenly she could hear a familiar voice.

"I'm right here." He said making his way up the path carrying a large bird in his mouth. As Slash entered the den he set down the bird down in front of Kate. "Eat." He said sternly sitting down waiting for her to take a bite. Kate quickly frowned. "This is no kind of food for an alpha." She said looking at the scrawny bird.

"You alphas are all the same!" Slash snaped baring his teeth.

Kate looked surprised and frightened.

"You don't know what you got until you're starving to death!" He growled.

"I'm so sorry..." Kate said realizing the harsh words she had said.

"Sorry? is that all you can say for all the hunting I did to feed you!" Slash yelled turning his back to Kate.

"Look, I'm very sorry I am used to eating larger prey I shouldn't have said that."

He looked over at Kate with an angry look.

"Well, I used to be an alpha once." He said in a sad tone.

Kate looked at Slash with curiosity.

"What happened?" She asked not trying to sound mean.

"I'll tell you what happened." He sighed memories beginning to flood his mind.

As the two wolves sat down Slash began to speak.

"It all started a long time ago when I was young." He said looking back to his earliest memories. "My parents were loners and always tarveled to other territories in search of food." Slash said staring down at his paws. "One day a new pack had moved in to our newest territory." He said looking towards the den entrence suddenly seeing himself back in his old territory. "The alpha of the pack wanted us to leave since they thought of us a threat to the prey around since there wasn't much prey around the forest." Slash said not taking his eyes away from the den entrence. "My parents had wanted to join the alpha's pack so that we could be fed." He said sorrow starting to creep into his voice. "The alpha though only had space for one more pack member, my parents knew what was best for me and handed me over to the alpha and left their territory." Kate's ears pricked as she listened to Slash. "I was just a small pup then, I really couldn't remember my parents." He said sighing laying his head down on the cold den floor. "The alpha was like a father to me, he raised me, took care of me, and trained me." Slash said sadness in his voice. "As I grew older I became know as one of the strongest wolves in my pack." Kate continued to listen hearing his very words. "As time went on, soon our pack alpha had to leave to talk to another alpha from a rival pack." He said starting to frown. "As the days went on our alpha never returened and soon a patrol with our beta found some of his remains away from our territory." He said a small tear falling from his eye. "The days grew worse and soon we lost our beta to an ambush from a loner." Kate began to feel sympathy for Slash. "I quickly became alpha and I was good and strong." He said a smile starting to show. "But alas, tradgedy struck and some of my pack members caught a fatal unknown disease that began to kill many wolves." Slash said frowning again pain entering Slash's voice. "It was devistating and one day a group of big cats came down from the mountains and started attacking my pack." He said his voice trembling. "My patrol and I tried to fend them off but, they started killing my patrol and there were too many of them." Slash said his voice beginning to become shakey a few tears escaping his eye. "As I was fighting one of the cats the cat swung it's massive paw at my left eye causing me to black out." He said his heart full of pain. "When I awoke, my pack was gone they were all dead and I was missing my eye and I was scarred badly with all the fur on my left side of my body gone." Slash said his tone now pure grief. "I still even have a few scars on the right side of my body." He said showing Kate his other side.

"I'm so sorry, no wolf deserves what you've been through." She said her heart melted feeling terrible for him not even knowing the pain he was going through.

"It's alright it's in the past now." Slash said turning his gaze towards her.

"Thank you though for your kindness." Kate smiled back happy to see him feeling better.

Soon the sun began to set and Kate had finished her food.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He said watching the sun set.

"Yeah, it is." She said smiling.

As she watched the sun dip over the horizon, she couldn't help but think of Humphrey. Kate smiled and sighed knowing he was probably out there searching for her.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been many hours since Humphrey first started following the highway. He had finally reached a harbor. Humphrey could see a plane and some men loading cargo into the back. The men were going to Idaho. He knew the only way he was going to get to Idaho was if he hid in the back of the plane. When the men were done loading things into the back, Humphrey sneaked onto the plane quietly. Soon the plane began to take off and Humphrey kept quiet.

After a few hours they arrived in Idaho. As the men opened the back of the plane, Humphrey sprung out the back beginning to run. He was in the forest just as he first had been with Kate. Humphrey began to sniff the air and could smell Kate's old scent and began to follow it. It had now been many days and he was starting to get sick from the cold and wet weather. As Humphrey walked on he began to shake and shiver. He could barely breath feeling like his lungs were swimming in water. Humphrey coughed sending a strange liquid into the air. He knew he hadn't slept in days and went in search of shelter. When Humphrey found a den, suddenly he was ambushed.

"What are you doing on our territory?" One of the wolves growled baring his teeth.

"Yeah." Another wolf growled starting to follow the other wolf's lead.

"Look, I didn't come for trouble." Humphrey said lowering his ears and tail frightened by these strangers.

"Why should we believe you?" A black female snapped.

"I just want a place to sleep for the night, I didn't know anyone lived here." He said his voice trembling.

"Silence! you are a threat to us, you could easily steal our prey and raid our dens!" A dusty brown male said snarling starting to corner Humphrey.

"I didn't smell any of your scent markers, I'm not a threat!" He said trying to back away from the angry male.

"Enough!" One of the wolves yelled as he scrapped his paw barely nicking Humphrey's face.

"Now get out!" The dusty brown male growled snapping at him.

Suddenly Humphrey began to run as fast as his paws could carry him. He could hear the wolves laugh as he ran farther away from their territory.

Soon it began to grow dark Humphrey started to stumble and couldn't breathe. He had been running for hours now. It began to rain. He looked around for some shelter.

Humphrey could see a large tree with a hallow under it. He quickly slid his body under the hallow and layed down. He began to cough and sneeze. He wrapped his tail around his muzzle and began to fall asleep.

Humphrey was worried about Kate. He couldn't fall asleep knowing that she was still out there.

"What kind of trouble could she be in?" Humphrey wondered to himself not knowing the dangers Kate might be facing.

As the rain fell, Humphrey drifted off to sleep thinking about her.

Back in Jasper Park the pack began to stir. Eve knew something was wrong and had to talk to Winston.

"What's wrong Eve?" He asked in a calm voice walking towards his mate.

"It's Lilly and Garth." She said lowering her ears.

"What about them?" Winston asked in a curious tone.

"I think they're hiding something from me." Eve said in an agitated voice.

"Now why would they do something like that?" He asked looking at her with soft blue eyes.

"Well they have been acting strange lately." She said in a worried tone swaying her tail back and forth.

"I don't think they would hide anything, they are pretty honest wolves." Winston said in a caring voice trying to reasure Eve.

"Yeah you're right." She said flashing a smile.

As the two wolves sat there flashing smiles, Lilly and Garth lay in a seperate den. Lilly layed down in one corner in the large den beginning to toss and turn. She was in a dream.

"Kate... Kate!" Lilly yelled frantically in her sleep. She could see Kate and Humphrey. They were surrounded by hostile wolves and animals. It was stormy weather and lighting flashed across a field. One of the wolves managed to catch and kill Humphrey. Lilly could see her sister being attacked by one of the hostile wolves tearing her to shreds.

"No!" She yelled her voice trembling, watching as Kate fell to the ground lying in pool of blood.

Garth could hear Lilly's screams and nudged her

gently.

"Lilly, Lilly wake up." He said in a calm and quiet whisper. Suddenly She awoke tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Garth..." She cried burying her face into his chest.

"Had a bad dream?" Grath said in a comforting voice.

"Yes, it was terrible." Lilly sobbed. Garth placed his paw around her.

"Hey, it's ok now." He said with a smile.

"Do you think Humphrey will ever find her?" Lilly cried looking up at Grath.

"Of course I do, he may not be as strong or agile as I am, but I know he is smart and will find Kate." He said reasuring her. Suddenly Lilly smiled, still feeling worried.

"Thank you." She said with another smile laying her head on Garth.

Soon the two wolves fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks now. Kate's belly now was as big as a boulder. She had been trying to get some rest knowing that the pups could come any day now. As Kate rolled on her back she could hear Slash's voice.

"It's a full moon tonight." He said staring up into the night sky.

"It's beautiful." Kate said staring into the moonlight.

"Yes it is." Slash agreed keeping his gaze on the moon.

"I remeber my mate and I, used to watch the full moon together." She said smiling, memories flooding her vision.

"We used to howl at the moon." Kate said remebering watching the moon with her mate.

"He had the most beautiful howl." She said starting to see Humphrey in her mind.

"I miss him a lot." Kate said tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"What about if he doesn't find me." She said her voice starting to tremble.

"What about if he's dead..." Kate cried, a stream of tears falling from her sparkling light brown eyes.

"Don't worry, if he loves you he will find you." Slash said in a soft whisper.

"Mates are forever and will always stay loyal to their mate." He said in a comforting voice.

"Thank you Slash." Kate said wiping the tears from her eyes with her paws.

"I had a female I once loved but, that was many years ago." He said laying his head down on his paws.

Kate could see the pain in Slash's eyes and smiled hoping he would feel less lonely.

"Get some rest." He said smiling back.

The moonlight soon began to dim, Slash began to fall asleep. Kate looked up at the moon one marveling in its beautiful glow. She still thought about Humphrey. Kate hoped he would find her and that he was alright. She watched the moon and let out a quiet howl, wondering if Humphrey could hear her.


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun was rising up over the horizon, Humphrey was already up and looking for Kate. Because it wasn't very bright out, Humphrey could barely see ten feet in front of him. About an hour later the sun had finally come out all the way and Humphrey saw a herd of caribou.

"Well I guess it's time to eat" he thought

As soon as the thought of food crossed his mind his stomach let out a loud growling noise.

"Well I guess my stomach agrees" he said jokingly as he began to stalk his prey

He got low behind a small bush. He then searched for a caribou that would be the one that he would aim for.

He searched until he found the perfect caribou. It was a big male but was obviously injured. It then laid down near a Truffula Tree.

As the caribou started to stand up, Humphrey saw his chance, and with one quick movement he was racing towards the caribou.

The caribou saw him and limped as fast as he could, but had no chance of out limping Humphrey. Humphrey's jaws closed around the caribou's neck and the caribou was killed

"Wow this is a big one." He said proudly

After that, Humphrey dragged the caribou to a small cave he found, ate the caribou, then continued on his journey.

About an hour later, he stopped upon a forest in the mountains, and he was suddenly attacked by a black wolf who was a little bigger than he was and had a scar on his left side.

"What are you doing on my territory!" He growled baring his teeth

"I'm looking for my mate" Humphrey answered.

"I think I can help you out," he said "What's your name?"

"Humphrey" he replied

"Cool, mine is Slash" he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate had slept in until about 9 in the morning. Slash wasn't there, so she figured he was out hunting or getting some water from the stream, so she decided to just lay down. She hadn't slept very good last night, she was in so much pain because of the baby and only slept 1/2 the night.

"I wonder when Humphrey is going to be here," she thought "I wonder if he's even looking for me."

Suddenly a voice outside said "Bonjour, my furry friend."

"Marcel! Paddy!" she exclaimed

Kate then hugged them both

"So what brings you here" Kate asked

"Well, we were flying and we saw you so we decided to drop by" Paddy answered.

"And may I ask you the same thing?" Marcel said

"I was relocated here" she explained.

"Again?!" Marcel said "Wow, you are one lucky wolf."

Kate giggled, then said "Why thank you."

"Well we better be going, it was nice seeing you again" Paddy said.

"You too" she said as they flew off

"So where are you from Humphrey?" Slash asked.

"Jasper Park, Canada" Humphrey said.

"Would your mate by any chance be named Kate?" He asked

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" He asked.

"Follow me" he said

He followed Slash for about ten minutes, until he was about twenty feet away from a small cave.

"That's the place" Slash said.

Humphrey then thanked Slash, and sprinted towards the cave. Kate was sleeping when he arrived at the cave.

"Kate. Kate." He said as he nudged her on the cheek

"What do you want Slash?" Kate said sleepily

"Kate it's me, Humphrey" he said

Kate then shot up like a rocket.

"Humphrey!" she exclaimed

They then hugged each other and kissed each other.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you" she said.

"Oh really?" Humphrey asked.

"Yea, I'll go get it" she said.

10 seconds later, she came out holding a baby wolf.

"Say hello to your new baby sister" she said.

Humphrey was in shock

"Have you named her yet?" Humphrey said

"No I wanted you to name her" she said.

"Ok, let's name her_"

**A/N Wow I left you guys at a cliffhanger there. Mainly because I couldn't think of a good name. So I am going to let you guys name her. Put your name idea in a review and I'll choose the best name in there or I'll come up with a name for the next chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**calowe**


	10. Chapter 10

"Have you named her yet?" Humphrey said

"No I wanted you to name her" she said.

"Ok, let's name her Angel" Humphrey said.

"Angel, that's a great name" Kate said.

"I knew you would like it" Humphrey said

"Well we better start getting back to Jasper" Kate said

"Yeah, we better get going" Humphrey replied

"It's actually getting pretty dark out, do you want to stay the night?" Kate asked.

"Sure, if you want to" Humphrey said

So Kate and Humphrey found a comfy den, got a good night sleep, and started their journey home

**A/N I know that was a really short chapter but I'm ending the story right here. Don't worry, there WILL be a sequel, and I will write more often.**

**Sincerely,**

**calowe**


	11. Sequel

The sequel is here! Make sure to favorite and follow my story in the link

s/9470665/1/Alpha-and-Omega-2-The-Road-Home


End file.
